


what fades away

by littlehands



Series: no light, no light [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehands/pseuds/littlehands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She almost lost him twice this week.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	what fades away

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away  
And I'd do anything to make you stay_

She almost lost him twice this week. Those long days knowing he was alive but not really, that sinking feeling in the pit of her belly, wondering who he’d be if or when they found him. Anger froze her, kept her cool, apart until it all shattered. For all Loki’s bluster and boasting, he did crack her shell. Her outer shell, not her vault of memories - locked up so tight she’d lost the key. She still had the upper hand, but the words burned her to cinders. It wasn’t until he woke up and spoke her name that she knew that they’d win. 

Everything's a blur after, heart pounds in her chest and eye burn from the smoke. For all the jokes and quips they share back and forth on the battlefield, she's scared, full on war was something new. She focuses on each kill, each moment of weakness so she can pounce - that's her true skill, she learned from the best - find the loose piece and snap. 

She stuck in medical getting poked and patched up for what seems like forever. It grates on her, that’s she’s the one getting sewn up, that she’s not made of iron or magic. Hates being just flesh surrounded by men who can walk away from a fight with nothing but a scratch. Maybe that’s why she clings to him, because he breaks, falls to pieces like her. Finally, they release her, covered in blooming bruises and dust.

She doesn’t really expect him to answer the door, expects he’s in some other medical bay. But he opens the door, a crack; he already knows it’s her, sound of her boots on the floor, soft and sharp. Not until the bolt slides into place, not a moment before - she looks him in the eye. He smiles a crooked half grin, she frowns. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay.”

No, she think, no you are not. Can’t be okay, can’t be just fine. Broken, bent to others will, can’t just smile and say you’re okay. Everything has shifted, cannot hold.

But there is he is, smiling that stupid smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So short, so unedited. I started this last September, here goes nothing!


End file.
